Les lapines de Storybrooke
by Cacahouete24
Summary: Régina et Emma ont décidé de fêter Pâques chez eux avec tous leurs amis. Jusqu'à ce que Régina décide de changer le programme pour elle et sa copine et leur faire une fête un peu plus… Privée. OS SwanQueen of course.


**Joyeuse Pâques à tous! =D**

**Chose promise, chose due. Voilà l'OS dont je vous avais parlé. Et là je pouvais pas être plus explicite dans le titre!**

**Un petit SwanQueen ça fait toujours plaisir, non? ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Régina et Emma avait décidé d'arrêter de se tourner autour, d'ouvrir les yeux et finalement de sortir ensemble. 6 mois durant lesquels la vie avait été paisible pour les deux femmes. 6 mois durant lesquels elles pouvaient enfin rêver à leur happy end. Et même depuis 1 mois, Emma avait officiellement emménagé dans la grande maison blanche, officiellement parce qu'Emma passaient toutes ses nuits là-bas depuis, disons, 5 mois et 2 semaines. Régina et Emma vivaient donc maintenant heureuses avec leur fils Henry et avec Cora.

Oui ça faisait déjà à peu près un an que Cora habitaient avec sa fille et son petit-fils, après que Régina lui ai rendu son cœur, la vieille femme était maintenant même agréable à vivre, et elle avait appris à aimer et aussi, à force, à s'habituer aux mœurs de ce monde si différent du sien, au péril des nerfs de Régina… Et grâce à sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse envers les habitants de Storybrooke, ces derniers avaient pardonné les méfaits qu'avaient commis la sorcière, et par la suite ils pardonnèrent aussi à l'ancienne reine. Le pardon de la plus jeune avait pris plus de temps à cause de son sarcasme qui visiblement ne s'était pas éteint avec le temps, toutefois les Strorybrookiens avaient reconnu en Régina l'âme d'une organisatrice, de ce fait ils lui avaient restitué son poste de maire de la ville, à condition qu'Emma reste sheriff pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur elle. [Et dieu sait qu'elle avait un œil sur elle ! ;-) ]

Storybrooke était devenu cette ville où ses habitants pouvaient réellement penser à un happy ending.

Il faisait beau en ce dimanche de Pâques, et Régina et Emma avait décidé de faire une fête avec leur famille et leurs amis proches dans leur demeure du 108 rue Mifflin. Comme le temps le permettait, il se trouvèrent tous dehors à rigoler, à boire et discuter joyeusement en attendant que le barbecue d'Emma soit prêt. Régina était en train de mettre la table tout en lançant des regards remplis de sous-entendus à sa copine. Snow assis sur les genoux de Charming roucoulaient gentiment. Sous le pommier se trouvait Rumplestilskin, avec sous son bras la gentille Belle, et Neal, les deux hommes étant toujours en train de rattraper les quelques centaines d'années séparés l'un de l'autre. De l'autre côté du jardin, le reste des invités discutait joyeusement de tout et de rien. Il y avait Archie, qui regardait Henry jouer avec son cerf-volant, mais aussi Auguste, Marco, Granny, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards d'avertissements à Hook, tenant fermement mais aussi avec douceur les hanches de Ruby. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs, et même si au début cela pouvait être surprenant de voir un pirate et un loup ensemble (même si à Storybrooke rien n'était normal), il fallait dire que ces deux-là avaient une certaine alchimie. De plus, Ruby était la seule femme à rire aux blagues salaces du Captain Eye-liner. Et avec le temps, Hook avaient même réussi à arrêter sa perpétuelle vengeance envers le lutin puisqu'il avait finalement trouvé le bonheur au bras de la jeune femme.

Le déjeuner se passa sans complication. Tout le monde s'entendait (plus ou moins) bien, malgré les quelques pics que Régina envoyait à sa belle-mère Snow qui concernaient pour la plupart son addiction à ses amis de la forêt. Il faut dire que la femme aux cheveux noirs avait une certaine obsession, si ce n'est une dépendance, pour les mammifères de la forêt. D'ailleurs Emma et son père avaient déjà pensé à un plan pour emmener de force Snow chez le Dr Hopper.

A la fin du repas, Henry ne pouvait plus attendre, il était monté sur ressort depuis quelques instants déjà, voulant faire la chasse aux œufs de Pâques. LE moment qu'il attendait depuis ce matin. Le garçon âgé de 12 ans avait gardé son âme d'enfant, quoi de plus normal dans une ville peuplée de personnages de contes de fée ! Il savait aussi très bien que sa mère adoptive avait toujours de bonnes idées et que les surprises serait de mises pour un jour de fête comme aujourd'hui.

Après maintes et maintes supplications, la chasse aux œufs allait enfin avoir lieu. Après que tous les invités de la fête eurent fermé les yeux pour que la magie puisse opérer, tous armés d'un panier pour récolter les chocolats, le but étant d'en avoir le plus. La magie de Régina avait carrément redécoré le jardin en moins de 10 secondes, plaçant sur l'herbe verte des dizaines de petits œufs aux multiples couleurs, des paquets plus gros se trouvaient en hauteur ou caché dans un buisson pour augmenter quelques peu les recherches, et pour chacun il y avait un panier personnalisé avec leur nom inscrit dessus. Quand ils rouvrirent enfin les yeux, Henry, Cora et tout le reste du groupe pouvait admirer le travail de Régina, laissant pour la plupart échapper un « Oooh » d'émerveillement face à la beauté du paysage. Et sans plus attendre, ils s'élancèrent tous à la recherche de leur trésor, Henry le premier bien évidemment.

Emma et Régina se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, regardant toute leur famille s'amusant ensemble et s'entraidant pour atteindre le plus de chocolat possible, tout ça dans la bonne humeur. Régina quitta les bras de sa petite-amie et se dirigea vers la table encore pleine d'assiettes du délicieux repas. Voyant Emma l'accompagnée, elle l'arrêta sur le champ.

« Non chérie, laisse-moi faire, toi va t'amuser avec les autres. Et surtout que toi aussi tu as des chocolats à récupérer, déclara Régina, continuant son chemin vers la cuisine, quelques assiettes en mains.

_Tu m'as offert des chocolats ? demanda Emma.

Régina acquiesça. Puis tourna la tête en direction du petit groupe près des arbres en entendant crier Snow « Surtout faites très très attention à ne pas déranger les écureuils dans les arbres ! Ce sont leurs maisons ! … Non Hook pas avec le crochet ! »

_Et surveille ta mère ! Pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise de panique comme la dernière fois à cause d'oiseaux qui ce seraient envolés.

Emma sourit à ce souvenir. Sa mère pouvait vraiment péter les plombs quand elle le voulait.

_D'accord, mais ne fais pas tout le travail sinon tu vas être trop fatiguée pour ce soir, répondit la blonde sur une voix beaucoup plus rauque en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas moi qui vais être fatiguée avant ce soir, finit Régina avec une voix des plus sensuelle avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Emma sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos en regardant la femme qu'elle aimait partir non sans rouler du cul. Cette femme allait vraiment faire perdre la tête à Emma. Cette dernière remonta le col de sa veste en cuir avant de se retourner pour aller aider sa mère.

La chasse aux œufs se déroula sans encombre. Snow était restée loin des arbres pour éviter tout contact avec les animaux, elle respirait profondément comme le lui avait dit Emma lorsqu'elle sentait un moment de panique arriver, notamment lorsqu'Henry était monté dans un arbre et avait récupéré des petits œufs en chocolat qui se trouvait dans un nid d'oiseau. Snow était persuadée que Régina avait fait exprès de les mettre là-haut. L'ancienne reine savait très bien que ça la mettrait en rogne s'ils touchaient aux animaux. Après quelques minutes à avoir arrêté la chasse aux œufs, Snow s'ennuya rapidement, elle alla rejoindre Emma, qui était avec Henry, en train de déguster un chocolat qu'ils venaient d'attraper dans le pommier trônant au milieu du jardin.

« Eh Emma ! Tu sais où elle est Régina, ça fait un moment que personne ne m'a lancé de vacheries !

_Et ça te manque ? » Rigola Emma. Elle regarda quand même aux alentours pour rassurer sa mère. Elle remarqua que la table n'était toujours pas débarrassée, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda encore une fois autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle les avait finalement rejoint dans leur activité. C'est à ce moment que Ruby interpella la blonde.

« Em' ! Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi ! » Cria la jeune brunette, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en pointant derrière le buisson à côté duquel elle se trouvait.

Sans attendre, Emma se dirigea vers le fameux buisson. A ses pieds se trouvait un panier à son nom. A l'intérieur, la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir quelques œufs en chocolat de différentes couleurs, une bouteille de sauce au chocolat de sa marque favorite, quelques cœurs pour la décoration et une lettre rouge qui interpella tout de suite son attention.

Elle ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe, dans laquelle se trouvait un simple carton blanc. Immédiatement, Emma put sentir le parfum enivrant de Régina, ce parfum qu'elle adorait tant. Elle regarda le carton, une phrase y était inscrite à l'écriture manuscrite. L'écriture de Régina. « _Miss Swan, prenez ce panier et retrouvez moi en haut. Tout de suite !_ » Un frisson parcouru le bas ventre de la blonde. Elle adorait quand Régina l'appelait Miss Swan, et même si elle ne le dirait pas à haute voix, ça l'excitait beaucoup.

Elle prit le panier avec elle et monta directement en haut, sachant que `en haut' voulait dire dans leur chambre. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, posant le panier au pied du lit. Emma se tenait au milieu de la chambre, et il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas mis trop longtemps à trouver le panier et que Régina avait décidé de finir son dessert comme elle l'attendait depuis trop longtemps.

La porte se ferma brusquement. Le bruit fit sursauter la blonde qui se retourna automatiquement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un O à la vue qui lui était offerte. En effet, adossée à la porte, Régina était debout, en haut elle portait un soutien-gorge en fourrure blanche, faisant ressortir un décolleté bien rempli. En bas, la brune était habillée d'un porte jarretelle noir, dont faisait suite des collants quadrillés habillant ses longues jambes fines, donnant un air sexy et dangereux à la jeune femme. Emma continua son inspection, finissant par les pieds, découvrant ainsi des escarpins noirs d'au moins 10 bons cm. A ce moment-là, Emma eu chaud, vraiment chaud. Tellement chaud qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle remonta son regard, laissant encore une fois ses yeux restés un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur cette poitrine généreuse. Elle avala difficilement, puis remonta complètement le regard pour le poser sur le visage de sa brune. Ses lèvres, aussi rouge que le sang, avaient l'air aussi douces que les nuages, et Emma avait désespérément envie de les prendre entre les siennes. Ses yeux était noirs, remplis de désir qui transperçait Emma comme des dagues, et augmentait l'humidité à l'intérieur de sa culotte. Et le cerf-tête en oreille de lapin était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

Emma était vraiment la plus chanceuse. Chanceuse d'avoir une copine aussi canon ! Bien sûr Régina pouvait aussi être douce et aimante, Emma aimait toutes les facettes de la personnalité de sa brune. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais elle l'aimait surtout quand elle lui faisait des surprises comme ça !

Régina se décolla de la porte sur laquelle elle était adossée. Elle s'avança vers la blonde, ses mains posées sur ses hanches en les remuant de façon sexy. Elle se posta juste devant elle, Emma regardait de façon abusive le corps de son amante. Régina se rapprocha de son oreille jusqu'à l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez, _Miss Swan_ ? »

Emma, qui était restée sans voix, n'eut d'autres réactions que de déglutir difficilement et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur la blonde, Régina ricana, les vibrations que provoquait ce son donnèrent à Emma des frissons dans tout son corps. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur souffle déjà erratique se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais jamais ne se touchèrent augmentant encore plus la température dans la pièce. Les mains d'Emma vinrent trouver le dos nu, ses doigts froids tracèrent des arabesques sur la peau brûlante laissant derrière eux la chair de poule.

Les bras de Régina vinrent enrouler le cou de la blonde, poussant la tête vers la sienne de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord gentiment, prenant plaisir à ressentir une douceur qui leur était propre, puis rapidement la chaleur les entourant eut raison de leur barrière et le baiser devint beaucoup plus sauvage. Les langues se mêlèrent, faisant soupirer les deux jeunes femmes. Une sensation pour laquelle elles ne pourraient jamais se lasser.

Les mains de la plus jeune descendirent encore plus bas pour toucher la soie délicate sous ses doigts, mais aussi, à la surprise d'Emma, une petite boule de fourrure. Emma brisa le baiser, regarda derrière la brune la petite boule blanche qui n'était autre que la queue du lapin. L'ensemble était enfin au complet.

La blonde pressa légèrement les fesses, faisant sortir un gémissement de la bouche de la brune. Les yeux d'Emma se verrouillèrent dans les yeux bruns en face d'elle, puis parcoururent une énième fois le corps devant elle.

« C'est de la vraie fourrure de lapin ? demanda Emma les yeux rivés sur le soutien-gorge, allégeant un peu la tension qui s'était installée.

_J'y avais pensé, mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que si ta mère l'apprenait, je crois qu'on aurait eu une nouvelle guerre sur les bras. »

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et se sourirent encore un long instant après, se regardant dans les yeux en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre dans ce regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma y mit fin, et examina une nouvelle fois le soutien-gorge en fausse fourrure.

« Mets ta tête dedans. » La voix de Régina était si rauque. Presque un soupir. Emma regarda les seins de sa compagne avec envie, avec faim. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent en un instant. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'on lui demande deux fois, elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine, touchant le tissu si doux du soutien-gorge. Elle descendit sa tête, lentement, se délectant de la vue qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle mit finalement sa tête dans les seins volumineux de l'ancienne reine, faisant soupirer cette dernière. Ses mains quittèrent la nuque d'Emma, se mirent au-dessus de celle de la blonde et appuya légèrement sur celle-ci pour créer une légère pression sur le visage de la blonde. Le souffle chaud de la blonde lui envoya de l'électricité dans tout son corps.

Emma lécha la vallée entre les seins avec le bout de sa langue, puis entreprit de laisser des baisers délicats sur tout le thorax de la femme devant elle.

La brune haletait, ces petits baisers la rendaient folle. Ça l'excitait. Ça la chauffait. Sans jamais la soulager. N'en pouvant plus, elle prit le visage d'Emma en coupe entre ses mains et le ramena à ses lèvres. Sa langue entra sans prévenir dans la bouche de la blonde, faisant gémir bruyamment cette dernière.

La brune ne perdit pas de temps et entreprit d'enlever les vêtements de sa blonde, en débutant par la veste. Mais ses mouvements étaient moins précis qu'elle le voulait à cause du désir qui l'enivrait et elle avait beaucoup de mal à enlever le reste des vêtements. Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment de s'embrasser, haletante, reprenant leur souffle. Emma sourit face à l'incapacité de son amante à enlever une simple veste, mais ce sourire fana vite lorsque Régina lui lança un de ses fameux regards qui tue, elle n'aimait pas être incapable de faire quelque chose.

« Enlève-les ! » articula la brune, déjà à bout de souffle.

Emma s'écarta d'elle, enlevant tous ses vêtements, laissant juste son boxer bleu claire. Un sourire machiavélique se figea sur le visage de Régina à la vue de cette femme nue. Elle attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser endiablé, les poussant toutes les deux sur le lit, Régina au-dessus. Après un long moment où les langues se rencontrèrent, s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre.

La blonde arrêta le baiser momentanément, sous la perplexité de Régina.

« Attends… On a pleins d'invités dans notre jardin à quelques mètres de là… On ne peut pas faire ça.

_Tu dis ça alors que tu es à moitié à poil en dessous de moi ? »

Le sheriff mit quelques secondes à réfléchir et imprimer la situation.

« T'as raison ! Je me la ferme. Finit par dire la blonde. Embrasse-moi ! »

Et la langue repartit directement dans la bouche de miss Swan. Les mains d'Emma continuèrent à caresser le dos de la brune, butant continuellement contre son soutien-gorge. Au moment où elle en eut assez, elle le dégrafa d'une main tandis que l'autre partait dans les cheveux noirs attrapant une masse de cheveux, tirant dessus pendant qu'elle s'appliquait à mordiller la lèvre rouge. Un gémissement rauque déchira le silence de la salle.

La main sur le soutien-gorge l'enleva sans ménagement. Régina se releva et s'assit sur les jambes d'Emma. Les seins maintenant découvert faisaient face à Emma, les tétons déjà érigés à cause de l'excitation.

« A toi de… d'enlever le reste. » déclara Emma, haletante, essayant de ne pas gémir à la seule vue de ses deux joyaux.

Régina obéit sans rechigner, ne laissant que son petit string noir et ses fameux talons aiguilles. Elle se remit sur le corps de la blonde, leurs tétons se frottant, procurant une sensation qui électrisa aussi bien l'une que l'autre, gémissant en cœur.

« Allez, finis de jouer ! » Sur ses mots, Emma fit basculer la brune pour la chevaucher. Elle entreprit de poser des baisers mouillés sur le cou de l'ancienne reine, se délectant de la peau douce sous elle. Ses mains parcoururent le reste du corps, descendant jusqu'au bassin et remontant rapidement pour faire durer le supplice. Les hanches de Régina se mouvaient contre celles de la blonde, cherchant la moindre friction que cela pouvait procurer. Elles gémirent à l'unisson, sentant au même instant une chaleur fulgurante dans leur bas ventre.

« Emma vas-y, _s'il te plait_. » L'ancienne reine n'avait pas l'habitude de supplier, mais là il fallait qu'Emma la touche, elle en avait besoin.

La blonde continua l'exploration du cou, descendant un peu pour sucer et mordre la clavicule. Pour sûr, ça laissera une marque. Sa main partit directement à l'entre-jambe de la brune, caressant de deux doigts son intimité encore couverte.

« Mmh 'Gina t'es tellement mouillée. » Régina gémit très fort lorsque la blonde appuya fortement sur son clitoris. Son bassin bougeait pour avoir encore plus de pression. Sans plus attendre, le sheriff déchira le string, dernier rempart à son trésor. Toujours en train de faire subir mille supplices au cou de la brune, elle passa un doigt sur toute la longueur de l'intimité de l'ancienne reine, l'effleurant délicatement.

Régina bougea ses hanches encore plus, demandant silencieusement plus de pression. Son clitoris pulsait à en faire mal entre ses cuisses, quémandant de lui-même la libération. Emma, sentant que son amante était à bout, arrêta de la taquiner et pris le clitoris bien dur entre son pouce et son index, faisant ainsi crier la brune de plaisir. Elle continua de faire quelques cercles avant de descendre et faire rentrer toute la longueur de son majeur dans l'intimité très humide de Régina. Les mots de Régina ont été très précisément « Mmmh Putain de bordel de merde ! » L'ancienne reine jurait très rarement et ça tous les habitants pouvaient en témoigner, sauf Emma, car Régina avait l'habitude de lâcher des jurons au lit, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au sheriff.

Emma commença un mouvement de va et vient avec son doigt, sa main libre pris un des seins pleinement et entreprit de le masser. Les jambes de la mairesse s'enroulèrent autour du bassin du sheriff, plantant ses talons dans le dos opalin, créant un étrange mais séduisant mélange entre douleur et plaisir.

Après plusieurs va et vient, la chaleur qui émanait des deux jeunes femmes devenait presque toxique, formant de la buée aux fenêtres malgré un temps plus qu'agréable à l'extérieur.

Malgré les gémissements très nombreux de Régina, cette dernière poussa Emma par les épaules, laissant la blonde dubitative.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » La brune fit non de la tête et essaya de reprendre son souffle pour articuler le plus mieux possible.

« Dans le panier….. Une surprise »

Emma regarda les yeux sombres devant elle avant de se tourner et de se diriger au pied lit pour regarder l'intérieur du panier. A part les cœurs et les petits chocolats, tout ce qu'elle trouva c'est la bouteille de sauce au chocolat. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la montra à Régina. Celle-ci hocha vivement de la tête. Et la blonde se remit au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire diabolique. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et mit quelques gouttes de chocolat d'abord sur son doigt puis le mit en bouche goutant à sa douceur sucré. En interceptant le regard que lui lança Régina, elle comprit que ce n'était pas sur son doigt que Régina voulait qu'elle le mange.

Elle se décala un peu pour pouvoir décorer le corps de son amante à coup de sauce au chocolat. D'abord les seins, et surtout les tétons durcis très sensible à la fraîcheur de la sauce, puis la clavicule, le ventre. Tout son thorax allait y passer. Et Emma prenait un plaisir immense à lécher ensuite toutes les parties recouvertes de chocolat.

Quand elle eut fini son travail, elle descendit encore écartant les genoux de l'ancienne reine, faisant apparaitre un sexe plus qu'humide. Les pupilles d'Emma s'écarquillèrent à cette vue et se lécha les lèvres sensuellement. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à toucher le clitoris de son nez, sortit sa langue pour la passer sur toute la longueur de l'intimité mouillée. Régina poussa un cri, et bougea frénétiquement le bassin au même rythme que les coups de la langue experte d'Emma.

Elle sentit Emma s'être retirée et décida d'ouvrir les yeux, pile au moment où elle ressentit le froid du chocolat contrastant avec la chaleur de son intimité. Ses yeux se retournèrent dans leur orbite quand elle sentit la langue de sa compagne lécher le chocolat qu'elle avait déposé au préalable.

Emma se sentit pousser des ailes. Le goût de Régina mélangé à celui du chocolat était tout simplement un délice, elle pourrait venir juste avec cette sensation. Elle continua pendant un instant comme ça, en remettant de temps à autre de la sauce recréant le mélange tant apprécié. Elle gémit à l'unisson avec Régina, puis s'enleva pour poser la bouteille par terre.

Elle revient et mit directement le clitoris en bouche et le suça longuement. En même temps, de deux doigts elle vient pénétrer la brune qui n'était plus que gémissements. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les parois de la brune se contractèrent sous les va et viens de ses longs doigts, elle-même sentit qu'elle n'était pas loin du point de non-retour. Quelques coups rapides de doigts plus tard, Régina poussa son cri de jouissance et cria le nom d'Emma par la même occasion. La blonde jouit elle aussi rien qu'en entendant le cri que venait de pousser la brune. Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de retrouver leur moyen après cet orgasme fulgurant. Emma remonta et vint se poser dans les bras de son amoureuse encore à bout de souffle. Elle la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, repoussant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Je vous aime, Miss Swan.

_Je vous aime Madame le Maire. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau et de recommencer un nouveau round, sans penser qu'il y avait toujours des invités dans leur jardin.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur de la chambre, Cora était juste derrière la porte. Elle avait cherché sa fille pendant un moment, voulant savoir quand elle pourrait enfin manger son dessert. Mais en entendant les soupirs et les gémissements, elle préférait ne pas déranger les deux jeunes filles. Elle sourit à la pensée que sa fille était enfin heureuse.

Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers et d'un geste de la main, elle insonorisa la chambre. Elle vit la tête de Snow passer le couloir, mais ne pouvait pas échapper à devoir lui parler. Malgré le fait qu'elles n'essayaient plus de se tuer, la petite brune lui tapait continuellement sur les nerfs.

« Eh Cora, tu ne sais pas où est Emma ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Cora passa son bras autour des épaules de Snow et repartit en direction du salon. « Ecoute où qu'elle soit, je suis persuadée qu'elle doit se sentir bien. »

_Même trèèès bien !_ pensa Cora. Elle ricana encore une fois pour elle-même. _De vraies cochonnes_ !


End file.
